


ART - Blood Lust

by Tarlan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or treat Challenge 2014 - For Niki1988</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Blood Lust

I noticed that **Niki1988** lists Caroline/Klaus as a favorite pairing. I adore that pairing too so I couldn't resist creating this wallpaper for the Halloween 'Trick or Treat' Challenge 2014.

**Click on image for larger size**

Wallpaper size - 1000 x 684

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/610018/610018_original.jpg)

Wallpaper size - 2000 x 1367

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/610247/610247_original.jpg)

.


End file.
